


The Yoga Trainer

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, Intense, OOC, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Harry Potter is Drace's yoga trainer. Yoga is not the only thing that is in his mind though. Female Draco Malfoy. MA. Very Explicit and intense.





	The Yoga Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters/things/places created by J.K. Rowling. I make no money from my fan-fiction.

A/N: Harry Potter is Drace's yoga trainer. Yoga is not the only thing that is in his mind though. Female Draco Malfoy. MA. Very Explicit and intense.

**_The Yoga Trainer_ **

Donning a white light pink T-shirt over a white sports bra and white skin tight shorts which just cover her hips, Drace is waiting for her new yoga trainer. She is in her yoga room which comprises of a table, a mat, a water-bottle and a couple of chairs. She is leant against the window and is staring at the couple of birds which are sitting on the branch of the huge tree that has been here for the past hundred years.

She is nervous and irritated that the trainer is late. This is the very first time she has decided to hire one. Before now, she has never really needed to do yoga but now her healer says that it's very necessary for her to start.

A sudden knock startles Drace and she swivels around to yell, "Enter."

Her irritation seeps out when a broad shouldered man comes inside. He has green eyes and a bright smile on his face.

Oh dear! She thinks. He is so handsome. His body is muscled but not more so and he has worn black tights and a red skin tight T-shirt. He has defined abs and strong and muscled thighs.

"Ahem" He clears his throat and she looks at him, her cheeks red.

"Oh! hello, Mr. Potter." She mumbles and plays with the hem of her T-shirt.

"Please call me Harry, Drace and hello to you too." He smiles charmingly at her.

She returns his smile hesitantly.

"All right. Now, have you ever had a yoga trainer before." He asks, adjusting the red mat.

"No." She whispers, walking towards him.

He stands up and looks at her with vibrant green eyes and his eyes trail over her T-shirt.

"We might have to remove this T-shirt. Let's see. Okay."

She blushes at the thought of removing her T-shirt in front of him but nods, biting her lower lip. His gaze lingers on her lips and she swallows before licking her lips and pressing them together. She has never felt so unnerved.

"Now, we will begin with stretches okay." He murmurs and she nods expecting him to guide her from the place he is standing right now. So when he moves behind her, she is surprised.

"I will guide you through it. Just close your eyes and concentrate on your breathes. You just have to follow my instructions." He says and she nods, closing her eyes. His fingers wrap around her wrist and an electric current flows throughout her body. Her heart speeds up just a bit. He helps her to stretch her hands up, his fingers still around her wrist. They slide down her hands and reach the hem of her sleeves when he mutters, "Let's get rid of this T-shirt shall we? I guess you are wearing a sports bra beneath this."

He turns her around and she nods quietly. Honestly, she doesn't think that she can speak without stammering at this point. He is an adonis with messy black hair and bright eyes.

As he places his fingers on the hem of her T-shirt and slowly slides it up, her skin tingles. She expects him to touch her belly but he doesn't. She takes a deep breath and he takes the T-shirt off.

His green gaze lingers on her cleavage.

"White looks good on you." He whispers and she blushes before mumbling, "Thanks."

He smiles, "Turn back around now. Let's start again. Close your eyes. When I ask you to stretch, take a deep breath and stand up on your toes. When I say stop, slowly let the breath out and relax. We will do this two times."

"Okay." She whispers and waits in anticipation. His fingers graze her wrists once again and slowly, he raises her arms overhead, palms facing forward and arms straight. His finger tips trail over her arms. She swallows and licks her lips as his fingers trail over her underarms and then continue towards her breasts. She gasps when places his hands beneath her breasts and lifts them.

"It will enable you to relax." He says and doesn't really enclose his hands around them. He just lifts them a few times and then releases.

"Your feet must be joined together." He murmurs silkily and she feels him remove his fingers. They enclose around her knees and push them together gently. As he stands back up, she feels him place his hands one the side of her hips, his thumb tracing over the hem of her shorts. Her breath hitches and she asks, "Why are holding me like this?"

"Why, to help you stretch... do you have some issues? I could of course just tell you..." He trails off and she replies hurriedly, "No no. It's okay. My healer says that I really need this and I don't really know what to do."

"Hmmm." He whispers, "Stretch."

She takes a long breath and starts stretching. His hands tighten around her hips and help her stretch even better.

"Hold your breath for a few moments." He says and massages her belly, "This massage will help you relax and it will tenfold the effect of this exercise."

His thumb massages her belly button his warm hands trace all over her belly and he places his hands beneath her breasts again and lifts them.

"Relax." He murmurs and she releases her breath slowly. He releases her breasts again.

"Breath." He says and she does. His hands lift her breasts and she sorts of wants him to do something but he doesn't.

"Relax." He whispers and removes his hands from her person and backs off. She brings her arms down.

"We'll do this again now." He says, "Stretch."

She takes a deep breath and pushes up, standing on her toes. This time, his hands enclose around her hips.

"This massage will relax your hips. You need a nice hip exercise also, after all." He starts with caressing her buttocks softly. Her heart beats quicken. He squeezes them and then releases them, "Easy. This is really good for hip muscles, you know."

He squeezes them and kneads them, sending a thrill up her spine. She keeps her eyes closed and she is sure that her arms are trembling.

"Relax."

He backs off and she relaxes and opens her eyes after bringing her arms down. She turns around and is quite sure that her cheeks are scarlet by now. He smiles at her. She tries to smile back.

"The next exercise is quite easy but very beneficial. You stretch your arms up and then bend down until you touch your fingers on your feet. While bending you will take a long breath and will hold it until I tell you to relax. After that, you will get up slowly and release the breath. Keep your eyes closed throughout. We will do it a couple of times."

She nods.

"Turn around." He says and she does.

"Arms up." She stretches her arms up and closes her eyes.

"Slowly, bring your arms down. Start breathing in. I will stop you somewhere in between so that you can practice holding your breath for a longer time. The second time, I won't stop you." She nods and starts bending down.

As promised, he stops her when her arms are diagonal to the floor and she almost releases the breathe when she realizes that his hardness is pressing against her hips.

"Easy. Hold your breath." He commands and somehow she holds it. A bead of sweat gathers on her forehead. She wants to breath and she wants to do many more things but she must not. He is only a trainer and he is just doing his job.

His hands are resting on the sides of her hips, holding them still, pressed against his hardness.

"I am going to shake your hips a little. Try to keep your breath in. This is to test your control over your breathing."

His hands push her hips up and down and on either of the sides and she almost lets the breath out, almost. It's so bloody erotic.

"Now, touch your toes with your fingers." He says and she does, her fingers touching her toes. His hardness is no longer pressed against her buttocks but her thumbs are caressing her hips.

"Relax." He says and she gets up, breathing out.

"Once again." He says and she swallows before raising her hands overhead. She bends down and touches her toes and he starts stroking her spine.

"You need to relax. Just concentrate on your breathing." His hands travel towards the hook of her bra and further towards the criss cross straps and then back towards her hips. He kneads and squeezes her hips, his hands soft and she feels that she is going to melt on the floor.

"Relax." He says, "Turn around and open your eyes."

She turns around, her breath uneven and her heart in her throat. She is sure that her eyes are half-lidded. He simply smiles brilliantly at her. Ever the professional.

"The next exercise is similar to this. Only the other way round. I will wrap my arms around your waist and you will bend backwards. You don't need to practice breathing with this one."

She nods mutely. He will surely know now that she is wet.

"Come closer to me." He says and she does. He wraps his arms around her waist and tugs her closer to him until there lower bodies are touching each other.

"I am going to have to press your hips so that you can maintain your balance."

She nods, utterly and completely flushed.

"Stretch your arms towards your back and start bending backwards." She does and holy shit his hardness pokes in her shorts-clad vagina.

Her breathe hitches and she swallows to stop the moan that almost slips from her mouth.

When his hardness rubs against her vagina, she bites her lower lips hard.

"How does it feel. Is it relaxing?"

"Very." She breathes huskily. His hands wrap around her hips and press them together as he murmurs, "Now you can completely let go without any worries of falling down. I have you."

His hips move up and down and she whimpers softly.

For one last time, there hips press together before he starts, "Now, get up. Very slowly."

She does and when she finally stands up, her lust-addled eyes meets his calm ones. How can he be so bloody professional. He is obviously hard.

He backs off after a few moments and she realizes that she has lost her power to speak.

"Kneel down on all fours on the mat. Your hands must be directly under your shoulders and knees under hips. I will tell you what to do okay." He says softly and she nods before turning around and walking towards the mat.

As told, she settles on all fours and feels him settle behind her.

"Walk your hands a few inches forward and spread your fingers wide. Curl toes under and slowly press hips toward ceiling, bringing your body into an inverted V. I will wrap my hands around your knees and help you." He says and she starts. A moment later, she has accomplished the pose and that's the very moment she realizes that her hips are pressing on his face. His nose is pressing against the cleft of her hips and his hands are stroking her thighs.

She has never been so excited in her entire life. She needs a really nice cold shower before he reduces her to a moaning mess.

She almost convulses when his lips open and press on her buttocks. She wonders if he is doing this deliberately, not that she cares much. She is too much excited to give a damn. His fingers trail between her thighs and press on the wet spot. She trembles and pushes unintentionally in his hands. He starts stroking her while mouthing her hips.

After a few seconds, he backs off and commands her to get up. She does.

She stands in front of him and tries to breath evenly. She tries to calm her poor heart down. Must he be so handsome. His eyes are dark and bright and still so very professional.

Fuck him!

"I want you to do a breast exercise now. Since I can't help you with it, I will just tell you how to do it." He says and she nods, "Okay. Understood."

He licks lips and starts explaining her, "You need to press your breasts together and then sort of squeeze them."

She tries and he makes a face, "No. Not like this." She tries again. He sighs, "It's completely against my principles but I will do it for you. You are a very special woman."

She stares as he walks closer to her.

"I don't do this for anyone, Drace. This is the very first time I am helping over of my clients in this way."

He places his hands on her bra clad breasts and starts stroking them. She swallows and breathes deeply as he starts kneading her breasts and squeezing them together.

"I am surprised you are unaware about this exercise. This helps keep your breasts firm." He says and places his palms one either side of breasts before pressing them together.

A soft gasp escapes her mouth and she closes her eyes. He squeezes her breasts a couple of times and presses them together before finally murmuring, "Let's move to the next exercise."

She is bloody wet and she doesn't know how much more of this she can really take.

"Stand with legs 3 feet apart, turning right foot out 90 degrees and left foot in slightly." He instructs her, walking a bit away. She complies with him. "Good. Bring your hands to your hips and relax your shoulders, then extend arms out to the sides, palms down."

"Good. Now Bend right knee 90 degrees- wait I'll help you with this." He says and kneels down in front of her. "Gaze out over right hand." She does and he places his hands on her inner thighs. " Now start bending your right knee 90 degrees, keeping knee over ankle" She breathes and starts following his instructions as his hands stroke her inner thighs.

"It's difficult." She says.

He strokes her upper and inner thighs with soft hands until she has accomplished the desired position. That's when his fingers starts stroking her vagina.

Holy shit.

She hisses. Her shorts are wet. It's so erotic.

"Relax now. It's done. You have stay still for two minutes." His right hand is tracing over her wet shorts and left one is still stroking her inner thighs. All of his four fingers are stroking her and she is swallowing and now she is moaning very softly under her breath.

"A minute more. Try to hold it. It will strengthen your muscles and will help you." He whispers and she wants to scream at him. Bloody tease.

His hands presses upward and she whines before he finally murmurs, "Now relax."

She takes a deep breathe before staring at him. Their eyes meet. His lips are upturned in a lazy smile. He is still so bloody calm when her chest is literally heaving.

"Now the next one is a bit tricky and now that I think of it, we can combine it with another one. Yes yes we can. Let's start."

"Stand with arms at sides." He commands and she does.

"I am going to hold your waist so don't worry about losing your balance. Shift weight onto left leg and place sole of right foot inside left thigh."

She breathes unevenly and gazes at the clock before looking back at him. Then she shifts her weight onto left leg and places the sole of her right foot inside her left thigh.

He places his hands on her waist and murmurs, "Extend arms over shoulders, palms separated and facing each another. Since I am balancing you you can stay for a longer time like this. It will help you improve your balance."

She swallows, "Okay." and he starts stroking her sides. His fingers trail over her belly and travel towards her breasts. She suddenly wants him to take it off but he doesn't.

"I thought that I will combine your breast exercise with this one." He murmurs and she gapes at him as he starts squeezing and kneading her breasts and pressing them together and upward and at the same time, he presses their hips together.

"This will help me have a better access and you will get a better exercise."

He rubs his hardness against her and she moans very softly.

Her breathe has become erratic and loud and she is sure that he can hear her heart thundering inside her chest.

He backs off after a few moments and murmurs, "Relax now." She does and looks desperately at the clock before turning towards his smirking face.

"The next two are my favorite." He says and she shivers.

Bastard.

"Lay down on the mat on your back, face up. Your hands must be on either side and legs should be joined."

She does. She has an inclination as what he is upto this time.

"Now Slowly, lift one leg up and then the other." He says and she does until her legs are at ninety degrees to her body. He places his hands on her knees and spreads them apart.

"Concentrate on keeping your legs still now." He says and when her legs are completely spread, he starts massaging her wet spot. She throws her face back and moans but refuses to give in to the bloody tease. Initially, he uses just his index finger and then he uses his first two fingers. She thrashes her head from side to side and moans and he just keeps on stroking her, his face lowered and his pace quick. Her release is trickling down her thighs and he keeps on rubbing and stroking and pressing continuously for three to four minutes before backing off, "Relax. Now on to the next."

Her legs drop on the floor and she takes deep breaths. He stands up and goes on, speaking in a soft and melodious voice, "Next is the handstand. It's extremely difficult but we will try."

"Sit like a frog on the mat. Place your knees just behind your elbows. This is a bit tricky. Concentrate." His voice is quiet and is laced with worry. She nods and complies with him.

"Lean your chest towards the floor." He says and he stands behind her and a moment later, she realizes the is standing on her hands. She is proud of herself. She has never attempted to do anything like this.

Her thoughts flee from her mind when he spreads her legs apart and very suddenly she realizes that his lips are on her.

She gasps and hisses.

"Stay put. Concentrate." He whispers and starts licking the wet spots and breathing deeply.

Holy shit.

She can't believe it.

"This exercise will improve your balance and concentration. It will also-" He mouths hard before continuing, "Strengthen your muscles." His hands are stroking her hips and her belly and her inner thighs and she can't do anything because it is dangerous and she doesn't want to get hurt.

Her body is literally on fire and she is moaning.

Suddenly, she can't take it anymore. She looks at the clock and realizes that still seven minutes are left. But she can't wait. She needs him. So what if she has lost this challenge. She will win the next one.

"Okay. okay you bastard. I accept my defeat. Just stop it and take me." She snarls.

He chuckles.

"At your service, my darling wife." Says her husband of ten years in a husky and barely controlled voice. She wonders why the bloody hat sorted him in Gryffindor. He is slytherin through and through but then it might be because he knows her too well. She never manages to win.

A moment later, she finds herself standing in front of him, her chest heaving as he starts unhooking her bra.

"Just vanish the clothes. Please. I-" She is desperate and so so turned on.

His lust-ladden eyes gaze at her before he flicks his fingers and vanishes their clothes.

He picks her in his arms and presses her back against the wall. She wraps her legs and arms around him and he pulls away only a bit to place the head of his penis on the lips of her glistening and wet vagina.

In one thrust, his penis drives home and buries inside her to the hilt.

She screams and throws her head before wrapping tightly around him.

"So tight. I love you so much." He moans and she swallows before letting out a strangled moan, "Fucking move Potter."

"Sure Potter." He murmurs and she gathers strength to glare at him.

In response, he starts thrusting inside her. It's hard and fast and desperate and she comes with a scream. He follows her, releasing inside her.

"Bloody hell. You are such a tease but I love you so." She mumbles, her chin on his shoulder.

"Mommy Daddy." Their five year old twins suddenly scream in unison.

"Bloody hell." Drace groans and Harry chuckles before flicking his hands and bringing everything back to normal.

"Next time. I will defeat you. You will see." She mutters just before kids barge inside and she kneels down to greet them. Harry stares at them with soft eyes and she winks at him before concentrating on what her kids are saying.

XXXX


End file.
